Bonded By Gold
by IGottaFindYou
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is on the hunt for treasure, once again. But in order to find treasure, one usually needs a treasure map. And what Jack has is HALF of a treasure map. The other half belongs to someone he left behind 17 years ago...his wife.
1. Prologue:The Cave Of Wonders

_Author's Notes: This story idea has been in my head since after I saw PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN : CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL for the first time, and I do have another fan fiction going on right now, but I just couldn't put this one off any longer._

_Oh yeah…_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, or Johnny Depp (but I do own a lot of stuff that has Captain jack Sparrow's face on it…including 2 t – shirts, 3 pillowcases, a little action figure my sister gave me, a folder, not to mention the DVD's…). So please don't sue me, Mr. Bruckheimer or Mr. Verbinski._

_Background: This takes place after Pirates Of The Caribbean : At World's End. Originally, when I was first planning it, the story included Will and Elizabeth, but after seeing the "…At World's End", I changed my mind. But anyway, in this story, Captain Jack Sparrow has already gotten back his beloved Black Pearl, and Barbossa, though he did betray Jack AGAIN, is still a member of the crew (He's mostly included as a treat for my friend Sarah who's a huge Barbossa fan)._

Prologue: The Cave Of Wonders

"Cap'n!" Ragetti shouted from the front of the ship. "We're approaching the cave!"

Gibbs, who had been skimming over a map, below deck in the captain's cabin, turned to said captain and grinned.

"Cap'n! We're approachin' the cave!" he exclaimed.

Captain Jack Sparrow turned away from the window and started to saunter across the cabin.

"There must be an echo in here, because I heard that already," he replied, heading for the deck.

Above deck, the whole crew was getting excited, as they were quickly approaching the mouth of the mysterious cave.

The cave that was hiding vast amounts of gold and jewels, just waiting to be taken…

Jack went up to the quarter deck, where he had a good view of the cave through his spy glass.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he barked, "my map, if you please!"

"Aye, here ya go, cap'n!" Gibbs replied, handing Jack the small map.

Hector Barbossa suddenly appeared at Jack's left shoulder.

"Well, Jack…? Be this the cave that we've been lookin' for?" he inquired.

Jack looked up from the map, over at the cave, and smiled.

"Aye, mate," he replied. "This is it."

Jack had to admit (not to others, of course, only to himself), he had been a bit skeptical of the map that had led them here. Not only because it was smaller than most of the treasure maps he's ever come across, but also because it had been years since he had first tried to look for it, he had been worried that it might not still be there.

When Jack had first become captain of the Black Pearl, he and the crew had begun to follow the map, but it seemed that they kept getting…sidetracked.

…Women and rum did that to a man.

Then there was that small matter of Jack getting thrown off of his ship and stranded on an island that also caused a slight distraction from his original plan…

But now there were no distractions left, and he was finally going to get his treasure.

The man who had given it to him was a trustworthy man, which is an unusual trait in pirates these days…he of all people should know.

Captain Horatio Marcellis had been a good friend of his, up until his death, nearly twenty years ago. He had been first mate to Jack's father. But when Captain's Teague's ship was attacked one day by a Navy vessel, though the pirates had won the battle, many of the crew members lost their lives, Marcellis included. But right before he died, Marcellis handed Jack the map that he was now holding, sixteen years later.

Marcellis was also one of the only people who knew of Jack's…little secret.

But any doubts that Jack had were washed away with waves. Marcellis' map had been right so far, and led Jack and his crew to the cave that had been drawn right on the bottom corner of the map, with a small red 'X' next to it.

The ship entered the cave, the main topmast just barely touching the stone ceiling.

The anchor was thrown down, and Jack, Barbossa, and the others all climbed off the ship and treaded through the shallow water, looking around for glimmer of gold, or any shiny objects whatsoever.

"I don't see anything, Jack," said Barbossa.

Jack suddenly smiled.

" I do," he said.

Barbossa followed his gaze and his eyes fell upon a small hill of rocks, in the corner of the cave, and on top of the rocks was a large wooden chest.

"That's _it_?" Barbossa snarled. "One lousy wooden chest?"

"Don't be discouraged, mate," Jack told him. "Looks can be deceiving, after all."

With that, Jack headed across the cave.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the crew.

"Well, come on, then!" he roared, waving them forward.

With shouts of excitement, the crew of pirates ran across the cave to join their captain, who was nearly at the foot of the large rock pile.

Jack then began to climb up the rocks, knocking a few loose "accidentally", that just happened to get in the way of Barbossa, who was unfortunately hit by them.

Ignoring Barbossa's grumbling, Jack finally reached the top and knelt down in front of the chest.

"Won'tcha be needin' a key to get that open, Jack?" Gibbs asked, from behind Barbossa.

"Oddly, enough, no…" Jack answered, looking puzzled as he fingered the metal lock attached to the chest, which was, oddly, unlocked.

"An unlocked treasure chest don't exactly prove that there be treaure inside Jack," said Barbossa. "In fact it kinda proves the opposite, don'tcha think?"

"It can't be proven until it's opened up, mate," Jack replied.

"Well, then, open it!" Barbossa demanded.

Waving him off, Jack then turned back to the chest, unhooked the lock, and opened the lid.

Peering inside, Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, now," he muttered, "that's interesting…."

Looking over Jack's shoulder, Barbossa scowled.

"Empty, Jack!" he cried. "Ya drug us all this way for an _empty chest_!"

A murmer of surprise and frustration went through the crowd of pirates.

"Not empty, mate…" Jack replied, pulling out a piece of paper, yellowed with age "…just a bit lacking is all."

"Oh…?"Barbossa asked, angry, but still curious. "And what do ya mean by that?"

Jack didn't answer, he just gazed at the piece of paper, reading it.

_Ya came this far, mate_

_ I commend ye,_

_ Bravo!_

_ But unfortunately for ye,_

_ This not where the treasure be,_

_ No_

_ There is a treasure,_

_ I promise ye that_

_ But you're only halfway boy,_

_ So use the brain under your hat_

_ And seek out the other part of the map_

_ It may be right under your nose_

_ Or land right in your lap_

_ I'm not puttin' ya on mate,_

_ A lie I've never told,_

_ So believe me when I tell ye,_

_ That my treasure can only be found_

_ By two birds bonded by gold._

Barbossa snatched the paper out of Jack's hands and read it over.

"…Birds bonded by gold…?" He read aloud. "What in the blazes does that mean?"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything!" Pintel fumed. "Maybe there _is_ no treasure, and we've just been on a wild goose chase this whole time!"

Most of the other pirates agreed, loudly voicing their anger.

Suddenly, Jack stepped in front of Barbossa and looked down upon his crew, at the bottom of the rock pile.

"Just a moment, mates!" he began, raising his voice above the ruckus. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well, we already know the bad news, Jack," Barbossa told him, "now what good could there possibly be in all this?"

"Well, my fine…feathery friend," said Jack, patting the feather in Barbossa's hat. "The bad news is, of course, that there is no treasure here. This – " he held up the map " – is actually only half of the map that leads to the treasure which we desire. However..." he then smiled.

"…I know where the other half is."

* * *

Ooh, I'm excited, are you excited?

Hopefully you're excited enough to review for me.

And yes, i know it's only a prologue, so it's not much to review on, but I prmise I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days.

- Ace's Buddy


	2. Livvy

_Author's Notes : I GRADUATED High School! YEEEEAH!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Me…? Own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow? snorts I WISH!...However, I did create the character of the female that is to be introduced in this chapter (which was actually inspired by a real Hollywood actress…I don't mean she's based off the character's personality…just who I pictured playing her if this were a movie – OH, JUST READ THE DAMN THING!...and if you have a guess as to who the specific actress is, lemme know!)_

Chapter 1 : Livvy

Three weeks later, in the inky blackness of the night, the Black Pearl docked at the island of Verlosa, neighboring island to Tortuga.

Jack clambered off the ship, but just as Barbossa and the rest of the crew were about to follow, Jack held up his hand to stop them, his features showing hesitation.

"Ah…perhaps I'd better do this on me own, mates," he told them.

"Jack," Barbossa stared him down as he climbed off the ship. "If ya think that for one second, I'm gonna let ye retrieve this map without me…yer extremely mistaken. This treasure be just as much ours as it is yours."

Jack suddenly frowned.

"The map was originally _given_ to me, mate!" he reminded his 'co – captain'.

"Ah…but it was only _half_ of the map, Jack," Barbossa shot back. "That's why we're here, remember? Because the other half was _given _to _somebody else_."

"Yes, I know, that's why I think it's best that I do this alone, gents," he told them. "You see…this...person…won't be very easily persuaded."

"All the more reason to bring all of us along!" Pintel pointed out, taking out his sword. The others cheered and took out their own swords.

"No, no…no!" Jack waved his hands in protest. "There will be no swordplay!"

"What about pistols?" Ragetti asked, hopeful.

"None of that, either!"

The other pirates all whined in protest, but Jack once again put up his hand, silencing them.

"Sorry mates," he said. "Believe me, I love the brawling and bashing just as much as the rest of you…but on this particular occasion, if we are to get what we came here for, we must put the weapons away."

"But why, Jack…?" Barbossa asked, quizzical.

"Just…trust me," Jack replied.

"Why should I?" Barbossa asked.

"Because I said so," said Jack. He then turned and sauntered down the dock.

The crew looked to Barbossa, who just shrugged. So they all set off, down the dock, following the pirate captain…unaware of how brave this simple deed actually was.

* * *

Not too far away, inside The Lonesome Sailor tavern, a brawl was just about to break out between a large, hairy drunk…and his twin brother.

"OY!" said the first man, shoving his brother. "I was gonna dance with her!"

His brother, who had been dancing with a thin redhead who was wearing FAR too much rouge, glared at the other man.

"Well, she doesn't seem to wanna dance with _you_, now does she?" he replied, with a sneer.

His twin glared at him, and then reared back his fist.

"Get ready for it, mate!" he snarled, "after the beatin' I'm gonna give ya, we'll never be identical again!"

"Go ahead!" his brother challenged. "I'll still be the better lookin' one, anyway!"

The other man cried out in rage, and was about to attack his brother when a red hot fire poker suddenly appeared between them.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice, a voice belonging to a raven – haired beauty who was holding said fire poker.

The two men glared down at the woman, who was a good foot shorter than they were. But one look in the woman's eyes and they hesitated.

For this woman had a strong kind of fire in her hazel eyes, a fire that didn't come from the iron poker she was holding.

She pointed the poker at the lonelier of the two men.

"Bruno, this lovely lady, though she may be under dressed and over – painted …" the redheaded woman sulked at this " – makes her own decisions, and she has decided to dance with your brother, who is just as ugly as you are, so there's no way that your ego can be harmed by this. Now if you want to sulk, which I know you do, go over to the bar and order a pint."

"…And _you_, Benjamin…!" she continued, pointing her fire poker at the other hairy brute, "you will start no fights in my tavern, if you two want to fight, take it outside!"

Benjamin looked at Bruno, and Bruno looked back at Benjamin. They both shrugged, then rushed outside to continue their brawl.

The dark – haired beauty then turned to the redheaded waif.

"You," she said, sticking the fire poker under the young woman's nose, "get out."

"What did I do?" the girl asked, batting her eyelashes, innocently.

The other woman glared at her. "Those painted eyes and pouty lips don't work on me, Lily," she snapped. "That's the third brawl you've started this week, if you like that sort of thing, that's fine, but only if you take it over to Tortuga, because it's not welcome in my tavern."

The redhead named Lily scowled at the other woman.

"I was just trying to have a little fun," she insisted. "Just because you're past your prime and can't catch a man doesn't mean you have to ruin the experience for the rest of us, who still have things to _offer_."

The dark-haired woman glared at the painted-up redhead.

"_Offer_…?" she asked, "I have plenty of things to offer, Lilian."

She then took a knife out of her belt and threw it at the wall, nearly missing Lily's ear by half an inch. The blade stopped when it hit the doorframe, cutting very deeply into the wood.

"One thing I'll offer is a little redheaded whore to the first man who can remove that knife!" the woman shouted.

The pirate nearest to the door gladly walked up to the knife and tugged on it with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

Everyone in the bar laughed at him, and the scraggly pirate just scowled at the crowd.

"Well, somebody else try it then!" he challenged. "Go on!"

A large, muscular man with long greasy hair stood up and chuckled as he made his way over.

Still chuckling, he reached the doorway and turned back toward the crowd, laughing even louder at the other man's supposed weakness.

The crowd laughed with him.

The large, greasy pirate then turned to the knife that was stuck in the doorframe, grabbed it, and pulled on it with one muscular hand.

….The knife still wouldn't budge.

Frowning, the muscular grease – ball pulled on it with both his hands, and it still wouldn't move, not even a little.

The large man growled and turned around, glaring at the dark haired woman.

She merely raised an eyebrow, defiantly.

The greasy giant then turned back around and stomped out of the bar, humiliated.

The beautiful, dark – haired woman then turned back to the Lily, the redheaded whore.

"Get out," she told her.

Lily merely stared at her, in shock.

"You're some kind of pirate," she said. "You've got to be, no other kind of woman could be that strong."

The woman's hard gaze almost seemed to soften at the remark.

"I'd say she hit pretty close to the mark, there, eh, Olivia?" the scruffy bartender exclaimed, grinning.

"No, she didn't," Olivia retorted. "Pirates live for gold, silver, and seawater. That's not me. I've just known a man who was willing to teach me a few tricks, is all."

Lily raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "….Just one man?" she asked.

Olivia then cleared her throat "…or two," she said, "…it's difficult to remember."

She then walked over to the doorway and, with a soft grunt, pulled the knife out of the wooden doorframe…using only one hand.

* * *

Across from The Lonesome Sailor, inside The Grey Dove tavern, the crew of the Black Pearl watched from the window as a skinny redheaded woman in a slimming, low – cut dress walked out of the neighboring tavern.

"I don't understand, Jack," said Gibbs, turning to handsome pirate who was standing over the table, also watching out the window. "What are we doin' over here?"

"Well, ya see that tavern?" Jack asked, pointing to the Lonesome Sailor.

"Of course we do," said Pintel, "we've been watchin' it for what seems like hours, now."

"Yes, well there's a very good reason for our patience, or slight lack thereof," Jack replied "…we're waiting for it to close."

"CLOSE?!" the pirates cried.

"Aye," Jack replied, "now shut up and drink your rum."

"First explain to us why we're spyin' on a rundown lookin' tavern, waitin' for it to close, when we can just charge in there and haul out the slimy barnacle who's got the rest of our map!" Barbossa snarled.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You'd put off rum to hear an explanation…?" he asked.

The pirates all glanced at each other.

"- We can drink while ya explain it to us," said Gibbs, grinning as he drank his mug of rum.

The others all agreed and continued to drink their rum.

"Alright," said Jack. "Well, it's simple, really, the "barnacle" in question, as you so charmingly put it, Hector, is the owner of yonder tavern," he gestured out the window, "and confronting said person about the map will be easier to do without the place full of drunken scallywags and other unfriendlies, savvy?"

Once again, the pirates all glanced around at each other, pondering, before Barbossa finally spoke up.

"I s'pose it makes sense," he said.

The rest of the crew agreed.

Jack smiled and nodded, then continued to watch out the window, at The Lonesome Sailor tavern.

Just then, Jack observed crowds of drunken men, and other unfriendlies, beginning to stumble out of the tavern that he and his crew were presently watching.

"It appears to be closing now, Jack," said Barbossa.

"That it does," Jack replied, he then started to walk to the front door of the Grey Dove, followed by his crew.

Before getting out the door, Jack turned and stared at his crew, wide – eyed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he persisted, waving his hands frantically. "You all stay here!"

"We've been over this, Jack," Barbossa reminded him, "remember…? This treasure is just as much ours as it is yours."

"The treasure, yes, but not the map," Jack pointed out. "The map we need doesn't belong to any of you, nor does it belong to me, it belongs to somebody over there, who I happen to know, and you all don't."

"Well, then let's go introduce ourselves!" Barbossa suggested, taking out his sword.

The other pirates cheered, taking out their own swords.

"_I said no weapons_!" Jack reminded them, "no weapons, or else we don't get anything, and I don't know about you flea - bitten sacks of dung, but there is something I want, and I intend to get it…my way. And if I don't get it, I will get angry, and then everyone will have to suffer, and that could get terribly messy, savvy?"

At first, Barbossa glared at him, but Jack just glared back at him, holding his gaze.

After a moment, Barbossa nodded. "Alright, we do it captain Sparrow's way," he told the men, "we don't go in the tavern."

Jack nodded, smiling.

"...We'll just wait at the door, instead," Barbossa finished.

Jack's smile suddenly faltered.

"Those be the terms, Jack," said Barbossa, "we either wait at the door, or we charge in there with ya, swords 'a blazin'."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to leave the tavern, muttering to himself.

"Swords don't blaze, you bastard, guns do…"

* * *

Over at The Lonesome Sailor, Olivia was wiping down the tables, tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear.

The scruffy, large bartender finished wiping down the bar with a dirty rag, then threw the rag over his shoulder.

"Well, Olivia, I s'pose I'm done for the night," he told her.

Olivia looked up from her cleaning and managed a tired smile.

"Yes, I suppose you are," she said, "good night, Tom, say hello to the wife for me." She then went back to wiping down the tables.

"Will do, g'night love," he replied, then headed for the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by what he could only assume was another pirate, this one wearing a tri – cornered hat with a red bandana under it, and an assortment of beads in his hair.

Jack, who was just about to knock when the man opened the door, lowered his fist and smiled, showing his gold teeth.

"Good evenin'," he greeted him.

"Sorry mate, tavern's closed for the night," said the bartender.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm here to see the owner, strictly for business purposes, no pleasure involved whatsoever," Jack told him, pushing past him and into the tavern.

"…And I really mean that," he muttered, looking around the room.

"Suit yourself, mate," said Tom. "Oy, Olivia! Someone's here to sort out some business with you!"

Jack's eyes then landed on the woman at the far end of the room.

The woman with long dark hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

Of course, he couldn't see her eyes just yet, but he remembered them.

Eyes like hers were hard to forget…..

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me," said Olivia, still concentrating on wiping the tables clean, "…seems like everyone's got some kinda business with – "

She then looked up, and her words caught in her throat.

Then anger started to rise in her chest.

"Everything alright then, love?" Tom asked, standing at the door.

"…Fine Tom," she told him. "Go home…oh, but first, would you remind me where I left the fire poker?"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh, you put it back in the kitchen," Tom replied. "Well, if that's all you'll be needin', I s'pose I'm off. G'night love, 'night, mate."

Tom then turned to leave, and side stepped the crowd of pirates on his way out.

"G'night, Tom," Olivia called after him.

"Yes, 'night, Tom!" Jack repeated, waving at Tom's retreating form.

"Did – did that lady mention somethin' about a firepoker?" Ragetti asked, nervously.

"I think she did," Pintel replied.

"I thought Jack told us there wasn't gonna be any weapons or violence," Ragetti continued.

"Me thinks Jack may've underestimated the situation, this time," Gibbs told him, watching the pirate and the barmaid, who continued to stay silent.

"Pardon me, miss," Barbossa spoke up, "we be lookin' for the owner of the tavern."

"I AM the owner of the tavern, and it's closed for the night, now get out!" Olivia shouted.

A shocked murmer rose up in the small crowd of pirates.

"_She's_ the owner…?"

"We came all this way for a _woman_…?"

"I don't get it…!"

Jack then walked over to the doorway and looked out at his crew.

"Sorry, mates," he said, closing the door, "trust me, it's for the best, this'll only take a moment or two…"

He shut the door, then turned to face the dark haired, hazel – eyed beauty.

"Hello, Livvy!" He greeted her, smiling.

Olivia said nothing, and she didn't return Jack's smile.

She simply walked over to him, taking her time, then, when she was directly in front of him…she reared back her fist and slammed it into his jaw.

Jack was knocked off his feet, and fell to the floor.

Lifting up his head, he first ran his fingers over his lips, checking for any blood, and any loose teeth. Thankfully, for him, there was nothing of the sort.

Touching his jaw tenderly, he then propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at her.

"Alright," he said, "I deserved that."

"Actually, you deserve a lot more than that, which is why I'm going to find the poker!" Olivia snapped, she then turned on her heel, and headed for the kitchen.

Jack scrambled to his feet and ran over to block the doorway to the kitchen.

"Livvy, now don't you at least want to know why I'm here…?" he asked.

"I don't give a damn why you're here, Jack! But for your own good, as if you have any good in you, you just better be gone before I can find that poker! Now get out of my way!" Olivia raged, trying to push Jack out of her way, but Jack stood firm.

"I have something to discuss with you that may be profitable to you if you just remain calm …!" Jack told her.

"Get out – of my way – you bloody – PIRATE!" Olivia cried, pushing Jack through the doorway, then attempted to step over him in order to reach the iron poker, which was sitting on top of the oven.

But Jack caught her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor.

Olivia tried to crawl to the oven, but Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, so her back was right up against his chest.

"Livvy, calm down!" he ordered.

But instead, "Livvy" just growled and slammed her head backward, into Jack's face, causing him to fall backward and lose his grip of her.

She then rushed to her feet and hurried over to the stove, grabbing the iron poker. The end wasn't as hot as it was an hour or so ago, but it was still glowing, which meant that it could still cause some damage.

And if she couldn't burn him with it, she could always just hit him with it.

Olivia then turned and pointed the poker at Jack, the hot tip of the iron rod nearly touching his nose.

"Livvy…" he grumbled, aware of the red hot tip aimed at his face. "Livvy, listen to me…"

"Why?" she asked, shaking with rage. "Why should I listen to one bloody word you have to say?"

"I told you," he said, "profit."

Olivia raised the poker away from his face, angry, but still curious.

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means," he said, sitting up, "that you have something that I need, that I can use to turn into profit for the both of us."

Olivia then raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Ohhhh….."she murmered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, if you wanted the ring back, you should've just said so….!"

"I'm not here for the ring, sweet - pea," he told her.

Jack then stood up and took something out of his vest.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

Jack unfolded the map and showed it to her.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"Like I said," said Jack "…profit."

To his surprise, Olivia shook her head, and put the poker back on the top of the stove.

"I should've known…" she muttered, pushing past him, going back into the tavern.

"Known what?" Jack asked, following her.

"That if you ever did come back, you'd only be coming back to get the map," she told him, walking behind the bar and pouring herself a drink.

" – A map that you never told me you had," Jack reminded her.

"Oh, so am I to believe that if I _had_ told you I had the map, you wouldn't have left me seventeen _bloody_ years ago?!" she said, throwing the bottle across the room, letting it break against the wall.

"That's a waste of good rum, y'know," he told her.

"Forget the rum, Jack!" she cried. "Answer me! If I had told you that I had the map, would you have still left me in the middle of the night, while I was fast asleep? Or would you have gladly taken me with you so we could sail around the world together, hunting for treasure and enjoying our freedom and newfound riches?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jack shouted. "…Maybe!"

"Maybe _what_?"

It was obvious that Jack was getting frustrated.

"…I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted again.

"Ugh, you're a bloody fool, same as you always were!" Olivia snapped.

"Livvy, do you deny that you have the map?" Jack asked.

"No!" she answered.

"Will you let me have the map?" he asked.

"No!"

Frustrated, Jack closed his yes and let his fingers drum away on his temples.

"Alright," he said, opening his eyes and walking towards the door. "Then I suppose we have no choice, but to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Olivia repeated.

Jack stopped, and turned around, looking around the room.

"I don't know what it is," he said, "but there seems to be a strange echo everywhere I go."

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Jack turned back around and walked towards the front door.

He opened the door, and about five pirates…Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs included, fell over and on to the floor.

"Gents, welcome to The Lonesome Sailor!" Jack greeted them. "Now get your sorry behinds in here so we can begin the negotiation!"

"Negotiation…?" Barbossa repeated.

Jack looked around the room again.

"Again, with that echo…very strange…" he muttered.

After all the men entered the tavern, Jack closed the door behind them.

"Now," Jack began, walking to the front of the group, to stand beside Olivia, "before we begin the negotiating, I believe introductions are in order."

He turned to Olivia.

"Livvy," he said, "this is me crew…the crew of the Black Pearl, most famous ship in the Caribbean!"

The pirates all let out a hearty cheer, and some of them even removed their hats and nodded to her as a gesture of good manners.

But since Barbossa never took off his hat for anyone, he merely offered her a smile, full of yellow teeth.

"Alright, now…" Jack continued, "gents, allow me to introduce you to Olivia Sparrow."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, and Jack smiled.

"…My wife."

* * *

_YES!!!_

_Sorry, I just started and finished this chapter all in one night, took me about five and a half hours straight (I'm a slow typer)._

_That's right, it's my grad night, and instead of drinking and dancing all night with my friends , I'm here slaving away at my computer….that's my idea of a party._

_…That and staying up to watch all my favorite movies, which was my other plan, cuz I didn't think that the chapter would take this long._

_…Ah well, I had fun._

_LOVE YA!!!_

_- Ace's Buddy_


	3. Negotiations

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pirates Of The Caribbean franchise, except all those products that were previously mentioned…..I do however, own Olivia, she's all mine. And nobody's made a guess ye as to what Hollywood actress I've modeled Olivia after, I admit, I haven't given you very many clues except that she has long, very dark hair, hazel eyes, and she also caucasian, but she's got a bit of a tan, though not as much as Jack (he spends a lot more time in the sun then she does, after all...it's how he went kooky)._

Chapter 2: Negotiations

"…WIFE?!" The pirates all cried out in surprise.

Jack looked up at the ceiling, and then his eyes traveled around the room.

"There it is again," he muttered " ….that blasted echo seems to follow me around where ever I go…!"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Ya never mentioned that ya had a wife, before, Jack," said Barbossa.

"Well of course not," Jack replied. "You stole my ship and my crew three times in a row, why would I tell you I had a wife just so you could steal her, too?"

"…That's a good point," Ragetti mumbled to Pintel.

"…Aye, but the second time wasn't really considered stealin', seein' as you were dead, and all I was doin' was comin' to find ye," Barbossa replied.

Olivia frowned, and turned to Jack.

"Wait, so those stories were true?" she asked, "you actually died?"

"…Something like that," answered Jack. "Now lads, as I said before, it's time for a little negotiating."

He then turned to Olivia.

"You give me the other half of the map, and as soon as I've found the treasure, I'll come back, and give you your share," he said.

"My share…?" Olivia asked. "And how much would that be, Jack?"

Jack seemed to be doing some quick calculating in his head.

"…Oh, I'd say about…seventy – thirty sounds pretty fair, aye, lads?" he suggested, looking toward the crew.

The other pirates seemed to agree wholeheartedly.

"Well, that does sound awfully generous," said Olivia, "Oh, but Jack…don't you think that it'll be a bit difficult to divide thirty percent worth of the plunder between your whole crew?"

The pirates all frowned, confused.

"Come again…?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm just thinking that, while seventy percent of the treasure should keep me well provided for, for a good number of years, won't the thirty percent that's left be a bit difficult to divide up within a large group of men such as this?"

Jack frowned for a moment, then he started to chuckle.

"Well, I actually meant that it would be the other way around," Jack told her, "since we're the majority here, it'll be easier to split the seventy percent more equally among the crew, and since you're just but one person, thirty percent seems like more than a fair amount for you, wouldn't ya say?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Olivia, "especially since it's my half of the map that you need to find the actual location of this treasure that you've taken such a sudden interest in looking for."

Jack turned and took a step toward her, so that he was right in front of her face.

"I've been trying to look for that treasure for the past sixteen years," he told her, in a low voice, "but unfortunately, by no fault of my own, I've gotten sidetracked, more than a few times…what with being marooned on an island without a ship, getting chased down by Davey Jones himself, and getting eaten by a giant squid."

"But that's the pirate's life, isn't it, Jack?" Olivia asked, not backing down "…swashbuckling adventure on the high seas, and all that?"

"Livvy, I need that map," Jack told her.

"And I need you and your crew to clear out of here so I can close up," she replied. Then she walked past the other pirates, opened the front door, and waited for them to leave.

"We'll not be leavin' without that map, miss," Barbossa told her, as he and some other members of the crew started towards her, slowly.

Jack quickly rushed in front of them, blocking the way between them and Olivia.

"I said no weapons," Jack reminded them.

"Look at us, Jack," said Barbossa, "we've not taken out our pistols, nor brandished our swords, we're keepin' to the agreement."

Jack stepped toward Barbossa.

"Yes, but as I predicted, your being here has not helped our situation any," he pointed out. "You and the crew head back to the Pearl, and I'll finish up here with the lady, alright?"

"We need that map, Jack…"

"- Let me come with you!" Olivia suddenly spoke up.

The crew all gave her questioning glances, then Jack turned around and did the same.

"What?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in seventeen years, Jack," Olivia reminded him, "and neither have I received any letters, or messages, or even a statement of divorce – "

" – Well, it's bit hard for a pirate such as meself to find a good lawyer nowadays, love," Jack pointed out.

"It's my map that you need, Jack," she continued, "and you owe me."

"A pirate ship be no place for a woman such as yourself, miss," said Gibbs.

"But ye be forgettin', Mr. Gibbs, that we've had previous experiences of turnin' a woman of even higher stature into a pirate, such as us …or have ya forgotten that little episode?" Barbossa asked.

Olivia gave Jack a questioning glance. "Do I get to know what that's about?" she asked.

"That's for another day," Jack told her, "but for now, the matter at hand – "

"Come back again tomorrow, after closing, and I'll give you the map, after you let me board your ship…and we'll split the plunder fifty – fifty."

The pirates all started to protest, but Jack and Barbossa went behind the rest of the group to discuss the matter.

"Any chance we could be rid of her but still get the map?" Barbossa asked.

"No," Jack replied, watching her argue with the other men.

"Ye sayin' it's not even…probable?" Barbossa asked.

"What I'm saying, Barbossa, is that this woman is smart, and strong, and there's no way she'll let us have that map without takin' her along with it," Jack answered.

"…So she's a bit stubborn, we can wheedle her down – "

" – No," Jack interrupted," we can't. We have to take her."

Barbossa sighed, and rolled his yes. "Alright then," he muttered "I suppose we can handle her…."

" – Oh, we can't," Jack answered, "but we have no choice."

Barbossa nodded, and the two men returned to the group.

"Alright then, Miss Olivia," said Barbossa, "we shall take you along with us."

" – And split the treasure fifty – fifty?" Olivia asked.

Barbossa glanced at Jack, who glanced back at him.

"…Aye," Barbossa agreed, "but if ye be sailin' with us, ya must serve as part of the crew, and do as you're ordered to by the captains, one of which is your husband…that won't be a problem, will it?"

Olivia glanced at Jack, who simply watched her, waiting for her to answer.

"No problem at all," Olivia replied, "so we're in agreement, then?"

"Aye, we're in agreement," said Barbossa.

"Alright then, come back again tomorrow, around closing time, and I shall be ready," said Olivia.

"Aye," said Barbossa, walking past her, to the door "…just don't forget the map."

"I won't," she replied, as the other pirates followed Barbossa out.

The last one to leave, Jack stopped at the door, and turned to Olivia.

"Tomorrow, then," he said.

Olivia nodded.

"Tomorrow," she said.

Jack nodded, and turned to leave, when Olivia spoke up.

"Jack!" she called out.

Jack stopped, and turned toward her.

"…You better not disappoint me again," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," said Jack, and with that, he turned back around, and walked out of the tavern.

* * *

_Ooh, you know what this means…!_

_The fun has only just begun!_

_Much more excitement to come! Stay tuned!_

_- Ace's Buddy_


	4. The Day I Gave My Heart Away

_Disclaimer: Bruckheimer & Verbinski own everything (except Olivia)…trust me, if I owned a pirate ship, I'd be LIVING on that pirate ship! And I imagine that it's pretty difficult to get an internet connection on a pirate ship (especially if it's in open water), so if I DID own a pirate ship, we wouldn't be having this little one – sided conversation right now._

_Where was I?...Oh yeah, I Do Not Own Any Part Of Pirate Of The Caribbean (except for a few dozen novelties, but who doesn't have those?) so Nobody Sue Me._

_A/N : Oh, and I'm gonna be experimenting with a few chapters, putting a few short song lyrics at the beginning that go with the chapter, I don't wanna go overboard with it (pardon the pun) so if you don't like it, just tell me, and if I get too much negative feedback, I'll stop putting in the song stanzas._

Chapter 3 : The Day I Gave My Heart Away

* * *

_And if I lived a thousand years, y'know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

* * *

After she had finished locking up the tavern, Olivia snuffed out all the lamps and headed upstairs to the second floor. 

The second floor was where she lived, in her small room, with her small amount of possessions, where she constantly dwelled…in secret sadness.

Olivia lit the lamp in her bedroom and walked across the room to trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. She opened the trunk and rummaged around until she reached the bottom, where she found what she'd been looking for: an aged, leather pouch.

Olivia took the pouch out of the trunk, closing the lid. She then sat down on the bed and pulled on the drawstring of the pouch. Opening the small bag, Olivia then reached her hand in and pulled out its contents.

She had acquired the bag from her mother, who had died from fever when Olivia was barely fourteen. Their family had never had that much money, so Sarah Porter could not give her daughter an inheritance of gold and jewels, she could only give her things that had mattered the most to her: the leather pouch, and a gold chain that her own mother had given her.

She had told Olivia that these seemingly worthless pieces should be, in fact, her most valuable possessions, as long as she treated them that way. Her mother had told her to put only her most important possessions in them. So that she could carry them in the pouch, taking them wherever she went, and she could wear them on the chain, keeping them close to her heart.

The bag contained only two things; the small map that Horatio Marcellis had given her, and the gold chain….with her wedding ring attached to it.

Taking the chain, she clasped it in her fist and gazed at the ring, then she clamped her other hand over her mouth and stifled a sob.

He had hurt her. It had been nearly twenty years ago that he had hurt her, but the damage to her heart had been so severe that she had never forgotten how it felt, and why it had felt so bad.

_"Child, the only one who can truly break your heart, is the one that you give your heart to," her mother told her, "your whole heart. You can only be broken as much as you love, Olivia."_

_"Well, then I don't want to be in love," said the then – ten year – old Olivia._

_"Never?"_

_"Never ever, ever!" said the girl._

_Her mother chuckled. "Oh Olivia, you may say this now, but I guarantee that someday, you will change your mind."_

_"But why would I want to fall in love if it will just cause me pain?" Olivia asked._

_"Because if it is real love," her mother began, "real, true, pure love, then it will overcome all the pain. It will be worth it, girl, I promise."_

Olivia opened her eyes and gazed at the ring on the chain.

"…Real, true, pure love…" she mumbled "…it was anything but that, mother. It wasn't even close."

She then put the chain down, and picked up the map, laying back on her pillow as she studied it.

"He wants a ruddy map more than he wants me," she mumbled, "what kind of a love is that, mother? Because it certainly isn't true love."

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl, Jack was pacing around his cabin, the candle on his desk casting a dim glow around the room. 

Suddenly, Barbossa barged through the door and into the room.

"My, my, not much for knocking, are you?" Jack asked.

"…Pirate," Barbossa replied, smirking.

Jack seemed to accept this answer, because all he did was shrug at the other man's smugness.

Barbossa sighed and held up a bottle of rum in one hand, and two pewter mugs in the other.

A look of approval came over Jack's face, and he gestured for Barbossa to sit down at the table with him.

The pirates sat down and Barbossa poured the rum into the mugs. The two men then raised their glasses in a toast.

"Take what ya can!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"And give absolutely positively nothing back," Jack replied, then he gulped down his rum "…which seems to be my darling wife's frame of mind at the moment, as well."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, Jack," he said "…let's have it."

"Have what?" Jack asked, then he stood up and started pacing again. "Bloody hell, you've had my ship, my crew, and my blasted _rum..._WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?!"

"Calm yerself, ya blitherin' idiot!" Barbossa barked, standing to face Jack. "I just wanted to know how it is, or rather was, that a man such as you are, came to actually marry a woman like that!...Or even marry, at all!"

Jack actually glared at Barbossa for a moment.

"…That's _my_ business!" he said.

"You married a woman who's got the other half of our map, so technically, it's _all_ our - "

" – Let's get a few things straight, shall we?" Jack suggested, sharply. "First of all, it is not '_our_ map'…one half belongs to me, one half belongs to Olivia, you haven't even a miniscule percentage of ownership over either piece of said map. Second of all, that woman is a part of my past, a part of my past which you _also_ had no part of. So, as you see, since you're a part of neither situation, it truly is _my_ business and not yours."

Now it was Barbossa's turn to glare as he took a step toward Jack, now only a mere inch from his face.

"It takes more than one man to sail a ship, Jack," he pointed out, "and this ship has been sailin' around for a few months now, lookin' for that treasure you've been wantin' for years to find, and now we're halfway there, the rest of the voyage depends on the not – so – famous Mrs. Jack Sparrow – "

" – CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow -!"

" –Well, cap'n, have ya noticed that during all the time I've been in yer cabin tonight, I've not once tried to take yer map?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, why would you need to?" Jack asked, thinking the other man stupid, "We've already sailed to the end of this map, we need the other map to get the rest of the way…blimey, you are rather half – witted, aren't you? It's a wonder you were able to sail this ship at all without – "

"That's exactly it, Jack!" said Barbossa.

"Oh, so you're finally going to admit that you're a half – witted scallywag, then?" Jack asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Of course not, Jack," he said.

"Oh, well, give it time – "

"JACK! Do ye honestly not get it? It's not about you anymore!" Barbossa roared, "you've taken us as far as ye could, now it's up to your wife to lead us the rest of the way! She's the key, Jack, not you! It's her map we need, yours is useless to us now!"

Jack only stared back at Barbossa, his expression, blank.

Barbossa then did a little pacing, himself.

"But since neither your wife, nor her map, is here right now, and you won't let us take her –take her WITH US until tomorrow, right now, I'm just lookin' for a little explanation as how she came to be a part of the whole disoriented puzzle that is your life, Captain Sparrow."

"…You want to know?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Babossa answered.

"…You _really_ want to know?"

"YES!"

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not going to tell you," said Jack, going back over to the table, picking up his mug, and gulping down the rest of his mug.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I'm not inquirin' because we be mates, Jack," he said, "you and I both know we're nothin' of the sort. I just think it would be wise for you to get this out now, so there's no risk of your judgment bein' clouded when your wife comes aboard tomorrow."

"You can't control a man's memories, mate," Jack told him, staring down at the empty mug in his hand, "and ya can't force him to face them, either."

"But isn't that just what you're doin', by strikin' up partnership with this woman?" Barbossa pointed out.

Jack finally met Barbossa's gaze, with a strange sort of confidence in his own eyes.

"Anyone who comes aboard this ship is either a prisoner or part of the crew," Jack told him, "and although stealing the map away from my darling wife and locking her in the brig _has_ indeed occurred to me, quite a few times…she, being the fiery, feisty woman that she is, definitely will not go for that. So she will come aboard as a member of the crew, and as the captain of this ship, that is what I will treat her as; a part of my crew, and nothing more. Therefore, you will have absolutely no reason to worry about my judgment, savvy?"

Barbossa just stared at Jack for a few moments, almost as if he was sizing him up, but Jack gave no signs of backing down.

"Aye, cap'n," Barbossa muttered, with a nod. Then he turned and left the cabin.

Once the door shut behind him, Jack sluggishly made his way over to the bed on the other side of his cabin. He let himself fall onto the warm bed, then put an arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"If I get marooned on another bloody island because of that she – devil, I'm taking her with me," he grumbled to himself.

He then closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_The tavern almost seemed more rowdy than usual. There were fights breaking out all over the place, and since Olivia was only one woman, she couldn't stop them all at the same time…she couldn't stop them all, period._

_She and Tom watched from behind the bar as the chaos ensued all around them. Men were being thrown over the bar, men were hitting each other with chairs, men were breaking bottles over each other's heads….._

_"What the bloody hell is going on around here?" Olivia wondered, aloud. "It's hardly ever this chaotic, except for – "_

_" – When a new batch of pirates come into town," Tom finished for her, as he ducked a flying bottle._

_Olivia groaned._

_"Bloody pirates," she grumbled._

_"Oy!" came a sudden shout, coming from a filthy – looking man on the other side of the bar, "bar - keep!"_

_"You be needin' somethin', mate?" Tom asked_

_"No, not you…" said the man, he then pointed at Olivia "…you."_

_"…I'll stop ya right there, mate, I'm not for sale," Olivia told him._

_"I'm not lookin' to buy your company, wench," the man told her, "I was just wonderin' what it is you've got against pirates."_

_"Why?" Olivia asked "…you a pirate?"_

_"I should say I am," answered the man, glaring at her._

_"Well, then…" Olivia began, as she started to walk around to the other side of the bar, smacking Tom's hand as he clamped it on her shoulder, trying to stop her "…I should say, that in all honesty, I find pirates revolting."_

_"…That so?" the man asked, standing up from his stool._

_"That's so," she replied, "Pirates are nothing buy flea – bitten, sea – sick, greedy mongrels who I find, are more than often, uglier than a mule's ass!...And lookin' at the sight in front of me now, I can't say I'll be takin' those words back anytime soon!"_

_Suddenly all the chaos in the tavern seemed to cease, as everyone watched the encounter between this brave woman, and her filthy, drunk opponent._

_"Oh, I should say ya will!" roared the filthy pirate, taking out his pistol._

_"Oy!" Tom cried, but before he could make a move, someone else did._

_A knife suddenly appeared at the dirty pirate's throat._

_"Now, that's not very nice…" said a voice, close to the man's ear._

_The filthy pirate cast a nervous, sideways glance over at the man who held the knife to his throat._

_Olivia too, gazed at this man with curiosity._

_He didn't look much older than she, a bit taller, maybe. He wore a brown, tri -cornered hat, and under that hat was a red bandana and long dark hair that seemed to have beads, braids, and what looked like a long, sharp bone woven into it, somehow. He had black kohl around his eyes, and a dark moustache that wasn't very long, but still drooped a little around his mouth._

_He also appeared to have a beard, but that had been braided and beaded too._

_He was a pirate, Olivia could tell._

_A devilishly handsome pirate, but a pirate all the same._

_"She – she was speakin' against pirates…" the other pirate stuttered still wary of the knife that was held against his throat._

_"So I heard," said the man, "but it's not as though she's the only one who's ever done it, aye?"_

_" A – aye," the dirty pirate stuttered._

_"The young lass was just speakin' her mind, which ya can't always stop a woman from doin', aye?"_

_"A– aye…"_

_"And shootin' a woman who's merely speakin' her mind, well that won't make the world's opinion of us any better, will it?" the handsome pirate pointed out._

_"N – no…" answered the other pirate._

_The handsome pirate smiled._

_"Right, then...!" he exclaimed, lowering his knife and taking the other man's pistol "…off ya go, aye?"_

_"A – aye," the dirty pirate replied turning to go, but then he stopped and turned back around._

_"But what about me pistol?" he asked._

_"Oh…right," said the other man, and handed him the pistol, but when the dirty pirate tried to take it, the other man didn't let go, instead, he stepped a little closer to him and lowered his voice, so that Olivia could barely hear him._

_"Use it well…" said the man "…but not so well that ya wave it in another woman's face like that, because if I hear that ya did, I'll hang you from the ceiling by your entrails…savvy?"_

_The other man nodded, took his gun, and ran out of the tavern._

_The handsome pirate then turned to the rest of the people in the room, and smiled._

_"Alright lads…!" he said "…as you were!"_

_At these words, the previous state of chaos immediately resumed._

_Olivia's avenger ten sat down on a bar stool and gestured to Tom._

_"Rum, if you please!" he requested._

_Tom immediately poured the man a large mug of rum and handed it to him._

_"There ya go, mate," he said, "on the house!"_

_"Fine by me, I wasn't planning on paying anyway," said the other man._

_Olivia walked over to the man, and cleared her throat._

_"Uhhmm….thank you," she said._

_The man glanced at her and smiled, as he drank his rum._

_"…I'm guessing you don't say that too often!" he said._

_Olivia shrugged. "There's usually no need for it," she said. "Anyway, thank you, I understand how difficult that must've been, being that I insulted you, too."_

_The pirate shrugged._

_"…Wasn't that difficult," he said, "his smell was beginning to annoy me, so it was a good opportunity to get him out of here, anyway…and insulted me how, exactly?"_

_"Well, you're a pirate!" said Olivia," and I said you were – "_

_" – Flea – bitten, sea – sick, greedy mongrels who are uglier than a mule's ass, yes I know…lovely speech, by the way," he said._

_Olivia just stared at him, puzzled, the pirate noticed this, and grinned._

_"…Worry not, darling!" he said, " the main rule that you have to understand about me, is that you may kill me, but you can never insult me!"_

_Olivia raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that so…?" she asked._

_"Aye," he answered, he then took her hand kissed it, and then winked at her._

_"The name's Jack Sparrow, love," he said "…pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

* * *

Olivia blinked a few times, then opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. 

"…Bloody pirate invades my tavern and my mind, " she muttered to herself. Then she got up out of bed and went over to the window, where she had a clear view of the Caribbean ocean.

"…I await your arrival, Jack Sparrow…" she mumbled "…as always."

* * *

_Ah, memories..._

_Heh hem...anywho...the short song stanza at the very beginning was from "The Greatest Story Ever told" by Oliver James._

_...Oh, and in case you're wondering, the reason Captain Jack Sparrow he didn't introduce himself to Olivia as Captain Jack Sparrow, is because, of course, he had yet to become captain of his own ship, and at the time, was just a pirate, plain and simple...or, as plain and simple as jack Sparrow can get._

_Review, please and thank you!!!_

_- Ace's Buddy_


	5. Setting Sail

_Disclaimer: Full credit goes to Jerry and Mickey, I just own Olivia, and any other new characters we may come across that you don't recognize from the movie._

**Setting Sail**

Captain Jack Sparrow was awoken early the next morning to a loud rapping on his cabin door.

"…Bugger," he groaned. He then, reluctantly, got up and snatched his hat off of the chair that was positioned near his bed, he had put said chair there for those nights when he couldn't quite make it to the bed…for one reason or another. He plopped the hat onto his head and went to yank open the door.

When he did, he saw Gibbs standing in front of him, his fist raised, ready to knock again. But when he saw Jack, he gave the pirate captain a nervous smile, and put his arm down.

"May I help you…?" Jack asked, sounding less than pleased.

"Uh, well, Cap'n, it be mornin' now, and Cap'n Barbossa sent me to wake ya so's ya don't sleep in and ignore your captain-ly duties…his words, Cap'n, not mine," Gibbs told him.

"Well you can tell Captain Barbossa that…mm, never mind, it's more fun if I tell him meself, I'll be out in a minute," said Jack.

Gibbs smiled and nodded.

Jack stood there and stared at him, waiting for the other man to leave.

…But Gibbs didn't move.

Jack sighed.

"Mr. Gibbs…!" he barked.

"Aye, Cap'n…?" Gibbs replied.

"You have my permission to go away now," Jack told him.

Gibbs pondered this for a moment, then smiled.

"Aye, Cap'n…!" he said, then turned and walked back out onto the deck.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bloody imbeciles…' he mumbled, as he shut the door "…they listen to me, but they're still bloody imbeciles…!"

* * *

When Jack finally sauntered out onto the deck, all the men turned their heads to look in his direction.

"…Morning all!" Jack greeted "…Well, Mr. Barbossa, is everything in order and prepared for the journey ahead?"

"…Aye Jack," Barbossa replied "…food, water, rum…everything we'll be needin'…except for, of course, the one thing we be needin' the most, and that be the map."

"I promised her that we wouldn't get her until tonight…blimey, man, didn't anyone ever teach you the meaning of patience?" Jack asked.

Barbossa glared at him.

"Ya be askin' the wrong man that question, Jack…" he said.

"Not surprising," said Jack, "I seem to have a habit of asking a lot of the wrong people, questions."

"Ye sure took your time gettin' ready, Jack," Barbossa remarked, changing the subject.

"Well, had to make myself look presentable," Jack replied "…it's been seventeen years since the last time the woman's seen me, after all."

"She just saw you last night, Jack."

"Yes, and I obviously didn't look that presentable because she shoved a fire poker under me nose," Jack told him.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned to the crew.

"Alright gents, ya have the day to wander around and do whatever your black hearts fancy!" he told them, "but remember to be back here by sunset, because then, and _only_ then, by Cap'n Sparrow's orders, are we to go back to The Lonesome Sailor and retrieve his bonny bride, and the rest of our treasure map!"

At the mention of his 'bonny bride', Jack glared at Barbossa.

"You just can't stand the fact that a woman actually liked me enough to marry me, while you still have yet to find a pretty dame for yourself, can you?" he muttered in the other man's ear.

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, Jack…" he said "…I'm green with envy because of ya."

"Oh…and here I thought you were born with that color…?" Jack remarked, pinching Barbossa's cheek, then he smirked.

Barbossa glared at him, but Jack ignored the other man and turned toward his crew.

"Alright, you heard the man!" Jack shouted to the crew as he made his way down the steps. "No one goes into that tavern until and/or unless the sun goes down, and I am also present, savvy?"

The rest of the men all grumbled in agreement.

Jack smiled.

"Alright then!" he exclaimed, and waved them away, "off ya go!"

"If ya don't mind me sayin' so, Cap'n…" Gibbs spoke up as he made his way over to Jack "…ya seem to show a lot of concern for a woman who doesn't even seem to like ya."

Jack smirked.

"It's not her safety I'm concerned for, Mr. Gibbs…" Jack told him "…it's theirs. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I too, will wander around for a bit…see what kind of attractions this little spot has to offer."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Jack…" Barbossa remarked "…I'm sure this place has at least one…_attraction_ that's to yer liking."

At that remark, Jack's smirking mouth drooped a bit, so it was set in a thin line.

"…We'll see, I suppose," he said, then turned and walked off the ship, and onto the dock.

"…We shall, indeed," Barbossa replied, almost as if he was speaking to the wind, which, thankfully was still on their side.

But both Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow knew just how quickly the wind could change…

* * *

Over at The Lonesome Sailor, Olivia was in her room, packing clothes and a few other necessities into a sack.

Behind her, Tom was pacing the length of the room, his mouth constantly opening and shutting, as if he didn't know what to say.

"…I just can't believe I didn't recognize him!" he exclaimed "I mean, blimey, Jack Sparrow…!"

"…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Olivia corrected "…He's got his own ship now, after all…just like he always wanted."

Tom stopped pacing and stared at Olivia, an amused look on his face.

"Someone's obviously feeling a bit resentful…" he remarked.

Olivia finished packing her bag, tossed it into the corner of the room, and turned to face Tom.

"…Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting some other kind of emotion?" she asked "…such as rapture, or lovesickness or – "

" – You missed him Olivia, just admit it," Tom told her.

Olivia glared at him.

"…Never," she said, then walked past him, out the door, and headed down the stairs.

"Olivia, if you start out on this voyage with feelings of resentment toward the captain of the ship that you're…voyaging on," Tom told her, as he followed her down the stairs and into the tavern "…you'll never actually enjoy yourself."

" – _Enjoy_ myself?" Olivia asked, whirling around to face her friend "…there is nothing to _enjoy_, Tom, except for the fact that I'm finally going to get what's mine, and I'm getting it from Jack!"

" …I believe you mean, getting it _with _Jack, don't ya love?" a voice spoke up from behind her.

Olivia whirled around to see Jack standing in the doorway of the tavern.

"…Oh, so not only do pirates steal, lie, and wreak general havoc…but they eavesdrop, as well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack smirked.

"Ain't no limit to what a pirate can do, Livvy…" he told her, as he walked over to where she was standing, at the bar "…which you should be happy to know, seein' as how you're about to become one."

Olivia glared at him.

"I will never be a pirate," she told him, in a low voice.

"Yes, you will," he told her, "and it'll hit ya when you least expect it, always does."

At that comment, Olivia stood up a bit straighter and squared her shoulders, not allowing herself to show any sort of weakness in front of the man she had come to loathe.

She then slowly walked up to Jack, and looked him right in the eye.

"Jack Sparrow…" she said, her voice just above a whisper "…you are repulsive, roguish, infantile, morose, and just plain – "

" – Egregious," Jack finished, "that's what you always used to finish with, was it not?"

Olivia looked away from Jack's face for a moment…but only for a moment.

"…I just wanted to make sure that you know how much I despise you," she said as she finally looked back at him "…and that I am going with you, on your ship, simply because I intend to finally get what I deserve. It's not personal Jack, it's just –"

" – Just business," he finished.

Olivia scowled and resisted the urge to stamp her foot in frustration.

"Blimey, man…! I can finish my own sentences!" she growled.

Jack just smirked.

"…You don't hate me, Livvy," he told her "…I may be quite repulsive, fairly roguish, a bit infantile, maybe a tad morose, and yes, even a little egregious…I may in fact, be all of those things…but I'm also smart enough to know that you don't hate me."

Olivia stayed silent.

"I know ya don't like me, and ya may not love me…but I know ya don't hate me," he finished. Then he turned and made his way back to the door.

But just as he reached the door, he turned and gazed at her for a moment.

"Besides…" he said "…if ya did hate me, you wouldn't have been the one to come up with the idea of takin' a trip to who – knows – where for who – knows – how long with me, now would you?"

Olivia pondered his words for a moment, and Jack smiled, then opened the door and left.

"Livvy…" Tom spoke up from behind her, causing Olivia to whirl around and face him "…you're about to become a crewmember on one of the most famous ships in the Caribbean, yes, your husband is the captain of said ship…" at the mention of the word _husband_, Olivia glared at Tom "… but look at it this way…you're gettin' some treasure outta the deal…and maybe even a nice hat!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to look out the window, where she could still see Jack , buying a few apples from a fruit seller.

"Yes…" she murmered "…a hat might be nice."

* * *

Outside, Jack continued to walk around the marketplace, looking around at all the stalls and shops selling various different things.

Jack finally stopped at a stall that had several pots, bowls, and cups on display; all of them were an interesting shade of brown.

Jack picked up a small jar that had a lid on top of it. He examined it and then turned his attention to the man behind the booth.

"These look rather nice, mate…" he told the man.

"Thank you, sir," the man replied.

Jack frowned as he ran his thumb over the jar's hard, smooth surface.

"…Bit of an interesting color, though…what are these all made of?" he asked.

"Goat dung, sir."

The jar suddenly fell out of Jack's hands, but he caught it before it hit the ground and quickly put it back on the table.

Subtly wiping his hands on his shirt, Jack smiled uneasily at the man, who smiled back.

It was then that Jack noticed the goat that was tied up beside the stall.

"Well now…" he said, with an uneasy smile "…that's very…impressive."

"Jack…!" someone called out from over Jack's shoulder.

He turned and saw Barbossa walking towards him.

Jack smiled devilishly and turned back to the pottery seller.

"…How much?" he asked, picking the jar up again.

Barbossa reached him just as Jack was paying the man. Jack turned to his co – captain and smiled.

"Ah, Hector…!" he exclaimed, and offered him an apple and the jar "…I bought a little something for you."

Barbossa gave Jack a suspicious look and took the apple and bit into it, then took the jar.

"What would I need a jar for, Jack…?" he asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Little trinkets you may acquire, teeth you may lose, whatever your little black heart desires, mate," he said "I just saw it and…thought of you."

Barbossa still gazed at Jack, suspiciously.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, man…!" he exclaimed "…we've known each other for all these years, and ya still don't trust me."

"We're pirates, Jack..." Barbossa reminded him "…we don't trust each other, and we don't buy each other presents."

Jack just shrugged.

"You don't want it, then give it back," he said, holding out his hand.

Barbossa frowned and pulled the jar close to his chest.

"…No," he said.

Jack nodded and walked past Barbossa, as he continued to look around at the other stalls.

Barbossa, still skeptical about his gift, followed him.

"Ya mind me askin' ya a question, Jack…?" Barbossa asked, as they walked through the marketplace.

"…If you must," Jack replied, as he stopped at a stall that had different kinds of hats on display.

"…If the rest of us aren't allowed to go and visit your bonny lass, why is it that I just saw you comin' out of her tavern?" Barbossa asked.

"…Hector, you just answered your own question," Jack told him, as he examined a fairly nice – looking, black, tri – cornered hat "…My orders were that none of the rest of you are to go and see her, I never said that I wouldn't."

"I'll not have anymore lovebirds on my ship, Jack – "

" – It's _my_ ship, and we are not 'lovebirds', savvy?" Jack retorted as he wheeled around to face the other man. "She has made it perfectly clear that she does not only despise me, but that she is solely after the one thing that I am solely after."

"…The treasure," Barbossa remarked.

"Aye, the treasure," Jack replied.

Barbossa suddenly grinned, baring his yellow teeth.

"Well, then…maybe she will make a fine pirate, after all," he said.

Barbossa was just about to turn and walk away, when he suddenly seemed to change his mind, and turned back to Jack.

"Oh, and Jack…not all treasure is silver and gold, y'know."

Jack made a sound that sounded distinctly like a 'hmph', crossed his arms, and looked out in the direction of the ocean.

With one last toothy grin, Barbossa turned and walked away.

"Ya don't fool me for a minute, Sparrow…" he said, mostly to himself, as he walked through the marketplace. "Ah, to be young again..."

* * *

Later that evening, the orange glow of the sunset was spreading across the sky, and Ragetti was watching it from the deck of the Pearl as Pintel walked up to him.

"What ya doin'?" Pintel asked his best friend.

"Well, Cap'n's Sparrow and Barbossa both say we can't get Cap'n Sparrow's wife until the sun goes down…so I want to make sure I'm ready right when it goes down," Ragetti replied, as he turned to Pintel and blinked furiously, "smart, eh?"

"Well, how d'you expect to make it to the tavern if you can't see anything?" Pintel asked.

"What ya mean?" Ragetti asked.

"I mean that if ya keep starin' at the sun like that, the one good eye ya have is gonna be blind, ya blimey fool!" the smaller man pointed out.

Just then, Gibbs walked out onto the deck, just as the last orange sliver of the sun disappeared from the sky.

"Sun's down!" Gibbs hollered, getting the attention of every crewmember onboard, including the ship's two captains, who were both sharing a bottle of rum in Jack's cabin, yet again.

But upon hearing Gibbs' declaration, both Jack and Barbossa both seemed to snap to attention. They glanced at each other, then raced to the door, both fighting to open the door at the same time.

Barbossa finally got the door open, smacking Jack with it in the process. Jack was stunned for a few seconds, giving Barbossa a good head start up to the deck. But after a few seconds and a good shake of his head, Jack raced after Barbossa.

Jack had nearly reached the top of the stairs, heading to the deck, when he decided to start shouting orders.

"Nobody runs off to that tavern without me, you slimy dogs remember that! And whoever forgets, gets shot, so there….!" Jack hollered, as he climbed up the stairs.

But as he reached the deck, he saw Barbossa and the rest of the crew standing at the rail, looking to the other side of the dock.

A bit confused, but also relieved, Jack sauntered over to them.

"Well, good to see that we all still remember how to follow orders!" Jack exclaimed, as he reached Barbossa.

But Barbossa didn't appear to have heard him.

"Jack…" he said, still staring ahead "…was that ship here this mornin'?"

Confused, Jack followed Barbossa's gaze and saw what they were all looking at.

At the other side of the dock, a ship as big as the Pearl was idled in the water. But something was odd about this particular ship, starting with the fact that it's sails and flag were all dyed pure black…making them almost invisible to see in the darkness of night.

Just then, gunshots rang out from inside the village, followed by several screams.

"Bugger," Jack muttered, then he pushed back from the rail and rushed over to the ramp.

"Everyone to the Lonesome Sailor…! It's time to secure what's ours!" Barbossa bellowed, as all the men began to run after Jack, who was already halfway down the dock.

* * *

Over at the Lonesome Sailor, Tom busied himself with locking up the door as Olivia hid all the bottles of wine and rum beneath the floorboards.

"Olivia, d'you really think ya need to hide all the wine and rum? I've already locked the door!" Tom told her, walking over to the bar.

"Very good…and the back door?" Olivia asked.

Tom's eyes widened just as they heard a crash coming from the back room, behind the kitchen.

"…I believe that's one thing I forgot," Tom admitted, as they heard a man yelling at his companions to grab everything they could get there hands on.

"Bloody pirates…" Olivia grumbled, as she replaced the floorboard.

"Olivia, go and get your bag," Tom told her.

Olivia gave Tom a look of surprise.

"…Go and get your bag then head out the front door and run for your life. For all you know, Jack's on his way to you right now," Tom told her.

But Olivia could only stand there and stare, it was like she was frozen.

"Before they get out of the kitchen, Livvy, go!" Tom hissed. "Go! I'll hold them off as best I can, just go!"

Olivia finally gave a small nod, then ran for the stairs, but she suddenly came face – to – face with a dirty – looking, foul – smelling, hungry – eyed pirate.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing…?" he murmered.

Olivia didn't respond, she just slammed her fist into his face, let him fall to the floor, then hopped over him and ran up the stairs.

When she reached her room, she rushed in and got her bag off the bed, then searched around for her pouch.

She raced around the room, over turning everything, looking for it.

"C'mon, where is it, where is it…?" she muttered, in exasperation.

Down in the tavern, a tall, mean – looking pirate, who seemed to be the leader, walked up to Tom.

" 'Ello, mate…" Tom greeted him, cheerfully, then held up a bottle "…care for a drink?"

The pirate just gave Tom a menacing smile, then took out his gun, and was about to shoot him…when he was shoot twice in the back.

As the pirate fell to the floor, Tom looked over at the doorway to the kitchen, and saw Barbossa, his gun still smoking.

As the crew of the Black Pearl fought off the other pirates, Barbossa walked over to Tom, and extended his hand, with a toothy smile.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced…Hector Barbossa, nice to meet you," he said.

Tom smirked and shook the pirate's hand.

* * *

Upstairs, Olivia was still on her knees, scrambling around her room, searching for the pouch.

"Livvy…!" A voice shouted, from the hallway.

Olivia raised her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jack…" she murmered. Then she looked to the doorway.

"In here!" she shouted.

A split second later, Jack appeared in the doorway.

"What the devil are you doing?" he asked, walking into the room. "We need to go…now!"

With a huff, Olivia looked up from her place on the floor, near the foot of the bed.

"Oh, really?" she asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "You mean there's no time for us to sit down for tea…?"

"This is no time for your humor!" Jack told her. Just then a pirate from the other group came to the doorway.

"We telling jokes in here?" he asked, drunkenly.

Jack rolled his eyes, took out his gun, and shot the man, then he turned back to Olivia.

"Let's go…!" he ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"But we can't go without the map!" she pointed out, as she stood.

"Well, of course we can't, that's why we're bringing you, and you're bringing the map!" Jack told her.

"But I can't find the map!" she said.

Jack's eyes widened, then he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"What do you mean you can't find the map?" he shouted.

Olivia was at a loss for words, then her gaze traveled to her nightstand, on the left side of her bed…where the pouch was sitting.

She wrenched out of Jack's grasp and went to get the pouch.

Grabbing it, she turned and headed for the door.

"Never mind, let's go!" she exclaimed, walking out the door.

Confused, Jack hurried after her.

"But that's not the map, that's a bloody pouch…!" he told her, as they rushed through the hallway.

* * *

When they got back down to the tavern, the crew of the Pearl appeared to greatly outnumber the other group of pirates…seeing as how the other pirates were either gone, or dead.

"Tom, are you OK?" Olivia asked her friend, rushing to his side.

"Oh, it was nothing I wasn't already used to…I work in the alcohol – serving business, after all," Tom replied.

"Olivia…." said Jack, causing Olivia to turn and look over at her estranged husband "…it's time to go."

"Aye, that be good thinkin', I'm thinkin'," Barbossa agreed, then he turned to the crew, "alright men, it still looks a bit rowdy out there, but I'm sure that's nothin' we can't handle."

The men all shouted their agreement.

"Back to the ship!" Barbossa ordered, and headed out of the tavern with the men.

Jack turned to Olivia.

"You're sure you've got that map?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack, I've got it," she told him, fingering the pouch that she had hung around her neck

"Alright then, let's be off then, shall we…?" said Jack. He then grabbed her hand and headed to the door.

Olivia stopped suddenly and turned to look over at Tom.

"Tom, your wife - !"

"I'm headin' out right behind you, love, don't you worry," Tom told her, as he walked up behind her.

As Olivia continued to look worriedly at Tom, Jack opened the door and pulled her outside.

Once they were outside, Tom did indeed head off down the road, towards his home…but not before giving Olivia a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

Olivia then looked at Jack…and Jack looked at Olivia.

"Don't worry, darling…I'll get ya through it," he said, with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and Jack headed up the road, pulling her along with him.

As they neared the dock, Olivia heard someone shouting her name.

She turned her head and saw Lilian, shouting and running after her.

"Olivia…!" she called "please take me with you – "

But she was quickly silenced by three bullets…hitting her right in the back.

"_Lilian_…!" Olivia screamed in horror.

"Let's _go_…!" Jack demanded, seeming like he was in a hurry, when he was actually just worried for Olivia's own safety (though he'd probably never admit that).

They ran down the dock and rushed onto the Black Pearl, Jack almost having to carry Olivia, who was shaking.

"Mr. Gibbs…!" Jack shouted, then he began barking orders, along with Barbossa.

But Olivia didn't hear any of it, she just gazed at the village, her home …and watched as it was destroyed.

Then, she could feel someone shaking her.

"…Livvy!" Jack shouted, looking into her scared hazel eyes "…Livvy!"

"…What?" she replied, finally snapping out of her trance.

"Get below deck!" he told her.

"But if I am to be part of the crew – "

" – If you are to be part of the crew, you'll obey the captain's orders, I am the captain, and I am ordering you to get below deck…_now_!" Jack ordered.

Olivia nodded.

"Aye, Cap'n," she replied, and hurried to get below deck.

Once she had descended fully down the stairs, she could hear all the men up on deck, shouting back and forth. Almost a minute later, she felt the ship start to move, as they steered away from the dock and headed out to the ocean.

"And so it begins…" she murmered.

* * *

_I don't know how many people are still reading this story, but if there are any of you left, would you do me a tiny favor and ...review? Pretty please...with pirates on top?_

_- Ace's Buddy_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry, I know you were expecting another chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that the real next chapter will be uploaded at the beginning of July, cuz my university course ends on June 30, and that's what I've been concentrating on for the past couple months.

I also wanted to let you know that I've changed my penname to IGottaFindYou (if you haven't noticed already)…I guess I was just tired of being someone's Buddy.

See ya soon! I rpromise...!

- IGottaFindYou


	7. Personal Space

_Author's Notes: Happy to be back people :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Olivia's mine, her husband (that being Jack, of course), his crew, and his ship are property of The Mouse and The Bruckheimer._

Personal Space

After a few minutes of just sitting on the stairs, Olivia immediately jumped up from her spot as Gibbs opened the hatch from above her, and he and Cotton came rushing down the stairs.

"You'd best find a spot to go and stay there, miss, if ya don't want to get run over," Gibbs told her as he rushed past her, going to load a few of the cannons.

Exasperated, Olivia followed him, hastily.

"Jack told me that I am to be part of the crew, so I should be at least be doing _something_, should I not?" she argued, as Gibbs loaded a cannon with gunpowder.

"If you're to be part of a ship's crew, ya follow the cap'n's orders, just as Jack told ya," said Gibbs "…and Jack told ya to stay down here. Now just find someplace to stay for the night down here, and I'm sure Jack'll have ya workin' like a dog tomorrow."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, then she turned on her heel, and headed out of the room and straight for the cabin at the end of the hall.

Gibbs didn't notice where she had gone because he was still busy loading the cannons…but Cotton's parrot noticed.

The bird squawked loudly. "Enemy waters! Enemy waters!"

Gibbs gave the bird a puzzled look, then turned to see Olivia head into the room.

"…No!" Gibbs shouted. "Not that – !"

But Olivia ignored the man and shut the door behind her.

Gibbs sighed.

"…Room," he finished. Gibbs then turned to Cotton and his parrot and handed Cotton his barrel of gunpowder.

"Keep loadin' the cannons," he told him "…I've got to go see the cap'n."

Cotton nodded and continued to fill the cannons with powder as Gibbs headed up to the main deck.

Once Gibbs appeared on deck, Jack came swaggering up to him.

"Mr. Gibbs, you and Mr. Cotton may stop loading the cannons, it appears that the ship we spotted in Verlosa has gone in a different direction, so they be no threat to us…'least for the moment," Jack told him.

"Uh, aye, cap'n, I'll be getting' right on that," Gibbs replied, hesitantly.

A bit puzzled, Jack took a step closer to Gibbs and peered at the man's face.

"Mr. Gibbs, I don't need to be the intelligent man that I am to notice that you're a tad uneasy about somethin' or other," he said.

Gibbs bit his lip. "Aye, cap'n," he replied.

"Well, come out with it, man!" Jack ordered, then he paused for a moment "...is everything alright with Olivia?"

Gibbs sucked his breath in through his teeth. "Well…I suppose that would depend on your point of view."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate, Mr. Gibbs," he said.

"Uh…well, cap'n, I did as ya said and told her to find a place where she could stay for the night…and stay out of the way for the time bein'….oh, and I was very polite about it, too, cap'n! No need to worry about that - "

" – The point, Mr. Gibbs! The point….!" Jack demanded.

Mr. Gibbs bit his lip again. "Well…she appears to have found a place for herself, cap'n."

Jack gave his first mate a puzzled look, and all the man could do in return was give him a nervous smile.

* * *

Olivia slowly walked around the cabin and took in her surroundings. The cabin was a fairly good size, with a bed and a desk in one area, close to the door, then a wash basin (although it was doubtful that it had ever been used) on the other side of the room, and a few feet away from that was a long, wooden table. The table had a large map covering nearly the whole surface, and on top of the map were some pencils, measuring instruments, and some empty bottles of rum.

Another thing Olivia noticed was that there were, in fact, many bottles of rum all over the room. There were empty bottles near the wash basin (and IN the wash basin), there were a few empty bottles rolling around on the floor, and there was one nearly – full bottle sitting on the desk, right near the bed.

Olivia walked over to the desk and reached out to grab the bottle, when a steel blade came out of nowhere and tapped on her knuckles.

Startled, Olivia pulled her hand away and was about to back away when she realized who was holding the sword.

Still pointing the sword at her, Jack made shook his head at her and grabbed the bottle of rum off the desk.

"First rule of bein' on a pirate ship, love…_never_ drink your captain's rum," he told her, then he quickly glanced around the room "…and ya also don't come into his room without knocking."

Olivia glared at him and pushed the blade away, Jack made a face back at her and put the sword back in its place, on his hip.

"Well, I beg your pardon, _captain_…" Olivia 'apologized' "…but I didn't know this was your room."

"Oh…?" he asked, glancing around the room "…and whose did you think it was then?...The Queen's?"

"_No_…" she replied "…mine."

Jack smirked and shook his head, then brushed past her to lie down on his bed, crossing his ankles, tipping his hat over his face, and clenching his hands behind his head as he did so.

"Captain's cabin is for the captain, Livvy…" he told her, closing his eyes "…a crew member sleeps with the rest of the crew."

Olivia's jaw dropped and she scoffed at him.

"There is no way in hell nor heaven that I am going to sleep in the same room as a bunch of brutes such as those!" she told him.

"If you're going to be workin' with them, you're going to have to trust them at least a little bit," Jack told her.

Olivia glared at him and snatched the hat right off his head.

"Oy…!" he cried.

"…Maybe in the daylight, but not while I sleep," Olivia told him.

"Oh, but you'll trust me?" Jack asked.

Olivia frowned in confusion.

"…What?" she asked.

"Well…" Jack began, with a small shrug "…ya don't like me, nor do you have any real reason to, as I did…do what I did all those years ago, and yet, you still seem to favor sleeping in a cabin with me, over sleeping with the rest of the crew, who so far, have done nothing to threaten or harm you."

He then seemed to have a thought, so he unclenched his hands and uncrossed his ankles, so he could sit up on the bed.

"…Or have they?" he asked "…cuz to be sure, angel, if any of them have so much as looked ya in a way that's made ya uncomfortable, I'll throw them overboard meself."

Olivia did nothing but stare at her estranged husband for a moment, which made him a tad uncomfortable.

"…What?" he finally asked.

"…What did you mean, share a cabin with you…?" she asked "…can't you find somewhere else to sleep?"

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant idea, Livvy, that's a great way to show me crew who's in charge…let me wife kick me out of me own cabin," he said.

"…Ex – wife," Olivia replied.

Jack glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We've no written statements of divorce to show between us, love," Jack reminded her "…which would mean that we are still legally bound to each other in the manner of marital…bliss."

"Oh…?" Olivia asked, as she began to pace in front of him "…how could you possibly be able to tell the difference between marital bliss and marital hell, when we were only together a few months, and we were apart for seventeen years?!"

Jack frowned, and put a finger to his chin.

"…S'pose you've got a point there," he admitted.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"…No kidding, you git," she mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jack snapped.

"May we please just get back to the matter at hand, please?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, of course…!" Jack replied "…the matter…at hand…what was that again?"

"Which one of us gets the cabin?!" Olivia snapped.

"Well, that's an easy one," Jack replied, "it's the captain's cabin, and I'm the captain, so I get the cabin, savvy?"

"And as I told you before, I am _not_ sleeping with the rest of your crew!" Olivia told him.

"Livvy, ya have no need to worry, we've had women on the ship before…overnight, and the men never try to lay a hand on any of them," said Jack, in an attempt to reassure her "…well, hardly ever."

Olivia glared at her pirate - husband, walked right over to the bed, and sat down right next to him.

"You forgot one very important thing, Jack…" she told him, in a low, even voice, as she looked him right in the eye, "I'm not like any of the women you've had on your ship before…am I?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment, as if he was lost in thought.

"Aye," he replied, "you are one of a kind."

Olivia nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"…But you're still not gettin' me cabin," Jack finished.

The smile disappeared from Olivia's face, and she glared at Jack for a moment, before getting up off the bed and heading to the door.

"Very well," she said "…I suppose I'll just ask your other captain if I may use _his_ cabin."

Jack frowned.

"…What?" he asked.

Stopping by the door, Olivia turned to Jack and smiled.

"Yes, his name's…Barbossa, isn't it?" she asked, placing her hand on the doorknob "..he seemed _very_ nice back at the tavern, I'm sure he'd give me permission to use his cabin."

Jack practically vaulted himself off the bed and sprang toward the door, blocking Olivia from leaving.

"No," he said.

"No, what?" Olivia asked.

"No, you'll not be askin' Hector Barbossa if ye can sleep in his cabin," Jack told her. "The codgey old dodger isn't to be trusted, I won't have it."

"..You're not the boss of me!"

"…Am too! I'm your captain!"

"Barbossa's my captain, too," Olivia pointed out.

"Ya won't be sleepin' in Barbossa's cabin and that's final," Jack told her.

"Well, alright, Captain Sparrow…then where am I to sleep?" Olivia asked.

Jack paused for a moment.

"Well, I s'pose you'll sleep in here," he told her.

Olivia smiled.

"Good," she said.

"…Fine," said Jack.

* * *

"…This is _not_ what I had in mind," Olivia seethed through her teeth, as she looked up at the ceiling from her makeshift bed on the floor, consisting of one pillow and a thin blanket.

"Well, get used to it darlin'," Jack told her, from his spot on the bed, as he pulled his hat down over his eyes and crossed his ankles "…cuz this is what you're stuck with for the time bein'."

* * *

More to come _very_ soon! Thanks to all of you who have been so patient with me!

Review and you'll recieve a monkey in the mail within seventy - two hours...!

And who doesn't want a monkey?

- IGottaFindYou


End file.
